Broken Wings Of A Broken Angel
by StainedBlackGlass
Summary: Armin is hurting on the inside and working himself too hard, desperate to become like other soldiers. What he doesn't realise though is that someone loves him for who he is and treats him like an angel. (A quick one-shot with Armin X Reader.) Sorry if it sucks. I feel like such a pervert writing this way about such a sweet, innocent boy.


**Broken Wings Of A Broken Angel**

* * *

**AN:_ This fic is a pairing with the Reader and Armin Arlert. As much as I love Armin I think I'm in love with fics of him even more, especially ones where he's hurt and being comforted. This is probably the fluffiest fic I have ever done. It's just extreme fluff so I won't be giving this a higher than teen rating. Peace out~_StainedBlackGlass.**

* * *

It had been a long, hard day out training. You were exhausted and thought about heading to your bunk. The sun was set low in the sky, setting a dark orange glow across the grounds of the training academy. All the boys had already headed back to their dorms, all except one. Armin Arlert.

Armin was known for being one of the poorest recruits when it came to hand-to-hand fighting. He excelled greatly in studies well beyond you and you had a respect from him in that aspect. But when you watched him out in the yard, still practising with his blade out on his own, you felt a deep pity for him inside your stomach. You wanted so badly to help him. He was overworking himself and you knew well that it was bad for your health.

"Armin!" You called out to him. He stopped in mid-swing at a wooden target and turned to you as you ran up towards him.

"What are you still doing out here? Please, stop trying to overwork yourself because it isn't helping!" You shouted at him and you felt a small tear drip down your face.

"Y/N, are you crying over me?" He asked to your surprise. He could read your feelings like one of his books!

"No!" You wiped the tear away from your face "It's nothing!"

He sighed, turning his back and focusing a swing onto the target. Accurate but not with enough force.

"Armin" You said again "Please, stop"

He kept swinging, keeping his gaze off you and hitting with more strength.

"Why do you care?" He asked with a tone bordering on hysteria. It sounded like he couldn't breath or swallow properly due to anxiety.

"I'm the weakest of the lot so I need to work harder!" He said with a feeble swing. "I... must..."

On that moment, he collapsed onto his knees and let all of his emotions out. He cried, desperately trying to get back up but not finding the strength in him to continue. He had completely worn himself out. You felt another tear coming down your face.

"Armin, here" You held out his hand for him and he looked up at you with those tearful eyes before pulling himself up to let you carry him with one arm over your shoulder.

* * *

You took him into the girl's bunkhouse even though he was a boy. You just thought that it would be safer to take him in here than to hide out in the boy's bunkhouse since he looked feminine, so you figured that you'd get away with it if none of the instructors saw him. He sat on your bed, his blond hair hiding his eyes from your view, sweat dripping from the tips.

You picked up a dry towel and began to lightly dab his forehead.

"Take off your jacket so you don't get too hot" You told him. He did as you said and pulled it off his thin frame. After he had done so you helped him take off his straps which held up his 3DMG. It took you a good few minutes but by the time you were done he sighed in relief.

"Thank you Y/N" He said smiling.

"You don't have to thank me" You returned the smile. "Armin, can I ask you something personal?"

You both sat down beside each other. "What is it?"

"I uh... I..." You really loved him, you cared for this sweet boy and you wanted to show it but you just didn't have the courage. Now was your only chance!

"I really like you" You said, his eyes turning a bit wider. "But why?" He asked "Why me?! I'm not strong or brave like the other soldiers, like Jean or Bertholdt or Reiner, I'm pitiful! I can't even fight for myself!" He started to cry but you hugged him.

"Armin, you are not pitiful! You cried into his shoulder "You are brave! You keep on trying and you never give up! If Krista didn't make the top 10 soldiers then you certainly would for your intelligence and efforts alone!"

"You really think so?" He sniffed and stopped his crying

"Yes, I'm actually jealous to some extent of how smart you are! If you hadn't of noticed me crying then we wouldn't be here talking right now"

You loosened your grip around his shoulders to look at his face. It still had some stray tears rolling down his cheeks and his eyes were still red and puffy. Poor frightened thing. You felt yourself gripping him tighter like you just couldn't let go.

"You mean the world to me, Armin Arlert"

He looked into your eyes "Surely you don't mean that"

"I do" And with that you pressed a loving kiss to his delicate young lips.

* * *

It took him a while to respond, all he could do was watch you with those big blue eyes. Then he muttered a few words that you couldn't understand under his breath.

"What?" You said. "Please, stop it"

"Oh I'm sorry Armin, I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry!" He touched his lips and leapt back onto you, kissing you deeper than before. This surprised you but you felt amazing with him, you wanted to make him feel good. It was then that you noticed the bruise, a deep purple bruise showing itself from underneath his shirt. You immediately stopped kissing him and gasped.

"What is it?" He said. You touched the bruise. "Stop, please!" He started to cry again.

"Who did this to you Armin?!" The thought of anyone hurting him was too much to take in. How could they? How could they hurt him?!

You held the shivering, sobbing boy to your chest. Despite being a trained soldier, he felt so vulnerable. You knew he was intelligent enough to outsmart you but his frail body made you want to protect him. To love and care for him and show no mercy on anyone that tried to bully him. He made you want to protect him with your life. You could still see the ugly purple bruise from underneath his collar. It made you so angry that anyone wanted to hurt this beautiful, precious boy.

"Who did this to you?" You asked again, pulling back his collar to expose the swollen marking.

"No one!"

You simply couldn't say anymore to him in fear of him breaking down. He was far too fragile so you only clutched him tighter to your chest, sliding his dishevelled blond hair back behind his ears. You had to say something, you had to but you were too afraid! You had to help him, to examine his body and make sure he was okay since he probably kept this all to himself. You just couldn't say it. You could only take a step off the bed back from him. The words finally uttered out.

"Take off your clothes" His eyes turned wide.

"Pardon?"

You said it again "Take off your clothes, I need to examine your body for any signs of injury"

* * *

You were about to apologise before to your surprise, he started unbuttoning his dirtied white shirt. Button by button more of his pale skin was revealed to you, the occasional scar showing itself before he pulled it off his shoulders completely. You did not expect this at all. You wondered why he was doing this but soon came to the realisation that it was maybe because he no longer cared for his fragile body.

His smooth chest was littered with scars, cuts and bruises. Some from training and some from the times that he had been bullied. While he was small and slender you noted that he had some muscle showing, particularly on his stomach where you could see the outlines of a six pack forming. You got turned on but you still felt angry when you saw the dark, sickly coloured markings dotting his skin. You wanted to kick in the faces of whoever his bullies were. Despite being muscular he wasn't as toned as most of the other boys you had seen in training and they were nowhere near as prominent as Mikasa's.

"Oh Armin" You sighed. You couldn't believe that he was doing this. You wanted to take him into your arms and hold him there forever.

Next what he did was he started to unbuckle his pants. "Armin you don't have to be doing this!"

Words could not stop him though. Soon he had unfastened the buttons on his pants and slid them down to his ankles along with his plain underwear. You took in the sight before you and tried to breathe normally but you could not. You could not believe what he was doing. He was completely unashamed of his nudity.

He was breathtakingly beautiful though. You were captivated by the subtle curves of his body. You wanted to badly to touch those hips and slide down those thighs even though you were restraining yourself. You simply could not keep your eyes off him. You let them wonder over his form. You took in everything from his dainty wrists to his perfectly sized genitals which didn't look too big or too small. He was perfect.

"Armin" You began, with your mouth in a gape "You are gorgeous"

He turned away, terrified about what you were really thinking of him, about his feminine hips and frail body. He tried to cover his lower regions.

"You don't need to hide anything from me" You said in a calm, clear voice. He took his hands away and left them by his sides.

* * *

"Armin, look at me" He looked at you with tears spilling down his cheeks.

"You are absolutely perfect, I don't give a damn about what those cruel, selfish people have done or said to you because it's all behind us in the past now, and I will protect you for as long as I live. I promise!"

You held your arms around his warm body, heat radiating from his skin filled you up with happiness even though he was crying. You wiped at the thin tears forming streaks down his face and kissed his forehead tenderly, then ruffled his hair with a gentle smile. You loved his hair, you loved everything about him. Despite what people said about him looking like a girl, you thought that they couldn't be anymore wrong. It was a bright golden blond, cut at the front and long at the back, reaching down to his neck. He looked stunning in your eyes, you loved boys with long hair. In your opinion, you preferred boys that had their hair long and as opposed to those who had it cut short. As much as Connie annoyed you, you had to admit that his hair didn't help you tolerate him any better.

"Armin, come here" You opened up your arms and spread them wide enough for them to envelope him. He felt comfortable. Safe in your arms. Despite all the flaws he had he had found someone that didn't care about martial strength. They loved him for who he was inside. A wonderful, loving, bright minded soldier.

"I love you" He whispered, in a shaky voice which you could barely hear. You heard it nonetheless and stroked his hair.

"And I love you too" You replied. "My sweet little angel" You heard a discernible giggle. He threw his arms around you and hugged you back.


End file.
